Worf
Worf, son of Mogh and grandson of Colonel Worf, was one of the most influential Klingons in the galaxy in the mid- to late 24th Century. Early Life and Career Worf was born in 2340 on Qo'noS and shortly afterwards moved to the Khitomer colony with his parents, leaving his younger brother behind with a family friend as he was too young to travel. In 2346 the colony was attacked and destroyed by the Romulans and his parents were killed. Worf survived the attack and was rescued by the crew of the Federation starship USS Intrepid. Sergey Rozhenko, an onboard crewman, took care of Worf at the age of 6 and later returned to Earth with him where he was adopted with his wife, Helena Rozhenko. (TNG: "Sins of the Father", "Family") The Rozhenkos found it difficult to raise a Klingon child on Earth so made the decision to take Worf and his brother, Nickolai, to the farm colony of Gault. The two brothers rarely saw eye to eye and spent most of their childhood in disagreement. (TNG: "Heart of Glory, "Homeward") Growing up with humans made for a difficult childhood; Worf found it hard to bridge the gap between his Klingon heritage and his decidedly un-Klingon circumstances. In 2353, when Worf was thirteen, he was captain of his school soccer team. The team made it to the championships that year, and Worf was determined to win. Near the end of the second half, with the score tied, Worf's team got a corner kick. Worf and one of his opponents, Mikel, both leaped up to head a highflying ball. Although Mikel had position, Worf was determined to score. Worf successfully made the goal, however, their two heads would collide in the process. Triumphant, Worf turned to Mikel to gloat, only to find him lying on the grass bleeding with a broken neck. Mikel would die the next day, forever scarring Worf with the reality of human frailty. (DS9: "Let He Who Is Without Sin...") Late in Worf's childhood the family returned to Earth and took residence in Minsk, where he would often take camping trips to the Ural Mountains with his father. (TNG: "Family", DS9: "Change of Heart") Worf made the decision to join Starfleet Academy in 2357 and graduated as the first Klingon Starfleet officer in 2361. :In a scene cut from DS9: "Resurrection", Worf mentioned that he had served as an ensign aboard the [[USS Hawk|USS ''Hawk]], prior to his posting on the Enterprise-D. It is likely that this was his first assignment after graduation and his only posting before taking his position on the Enterprise as a junior lieutenant.'' Aboard the USS Enterprise-D Worf in 2364.]] By 2364, Worf, ranking lieutenant junior grade, was serving on the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise-D]] as a junior bridge officer under the command of Captain Jean-Luc Picard. Upon the death of Lieutenant Yar, he was promoted to chief tactical officer and security chief. In 2366, he became involved with K'Ehleyr, a Human-Klingon emissary who would become the mother of his child, Alexander. (TNG: "The Emissary") Worf will later also make Jeremy Aster his bonded son in the R'uustai ceremony, after his mother is killed on an away mission. (TNG: "The Bonding") Later in that year, Worf's life was thrown into turmoil when the Klingon Empire announced that Mogh had betrayed the Klingon colony at Khitomer and given the Romulans information to destroy it. Chancellor K'mpec had approved this finding on the assumption that no one would challenge it, but Worf and his brother Kurn appeared before the Klingon High Council to protest. Worf discovered that it was indeed Duras who had committed treason, but the Empire feared his powerful house and did not wish to condemn him. Worf agreed to accept discommendation to preserve the Klingon Empire. (TNG: "Sins of the Father") Worf in 2369.]] In 2366, Worf first met his son, Alexander, when K'Ehleyr brought him aboard the Enterprise-D. K'Ehleyr, who was serving as a mediator between the two candidates, Gowron and Duras, who were vying for the position of Klingon chancellor. The new chancellor was chosen, under the Rite of Succession aboard the Enterprise-D by Captain Jean-Luc Picard who served as the Arbiter of Succession. K'Ehleyr, having learned of Worf's discommendation, discovered that Duras was to blame for late chancellor K'mpec's death. Duras learned of K'Ehleyr's discovery, and murdered her as well. Upon discovering the crime, Worf, who claimed his right of vengeance under Klingon law, challenged and killed Duras. Following K'Ehleyr's death, Worf accepted custody of Alexander. (TNG: "Reunion") '' Worf's discommendation left him without any real place in Klingon society, but when the Klingon Civil War erupted in 2367, he resigned from Starfleet and fought on the side of Gowron against the forces of the Duras family. With the help of Captain Jean-Luc Picard, Worf and other Gowron supporters revealed Romulan assistance to the Duras cause. This collapsed support for the House of Duras, and Gowron won the chancellorship. Gowron restored the honor of the House of Mogh in thanks for its assistance during the war. Worf returned to Starfleet without incident. (TNG: "Redemption, Part I", "Redemption, Part II") In 2369, Worf was instrumental in having a clone of Kahless the Unforgettable installed as emperor of the Klingon Empire, a position which had not been held in centuries. (The position was ceremonial; power remained in the hands of the Chancellor.) (TNG: "Rightful Heir") In 2370, he explored a possible relationship with Enterprise counselor Deanna Troi, but did not pursue it very far. Reassignment to Deep Space 9 In 2371, Worf was promoted to Lieutenant Commander and later reassigned to Deep Space Nine as strategic operations officer shortly after the destruction of the Enterprise-D over Veridian III. He again became a player in galactic politics as the Federation tried to avert war between the Klingon Empire and the Cardassian Union. Worf was their best link to Gowron, but his efforts were unsuccessful. The Klingons broke the Khitomer accords and attacked both the Cardassians and the Federation. Worf again received discommendation, but remained loyal to the Federation. He remained an integral part of Deep Space Nine and a valued asset against both the Klingons and later in the Dominion War. (DS9: "The Way of the Warrior") The following year, Worf was adopted into the House of Martok, following their shared experience at the Dominion Internment Camp 371. (DS9: "In Purgatory's Shadow", "By Inferno's Light", "Soldiers of the Empire") Worf's son Alexander would later join the House of Martok early the following year. (DS9: "Sons and Daughters") In early 2373, Worf became romantically linked with Jadzia Dax. (DS9: "Looking for par'Mach in All the Wrong Places) Worf also commanded the [[USS Defiant (NX-74205)|USS Defiant]] in the battle against the Borg at Sector 001, and fought the Borg temporal incursion into 2063. (Star Trek: First Contact) Later that year, tensions with the Dominion broke into open war. It was around this time that Worf became engaged to Jadzia Dax, whom he married in 2374. (DS9: "You Are Cordially Invited...") Sadly, Jadzia was slain by S.G. Dukat later that same year. (DS9: "Tears of the Prophets") In 2375, Worf led a mission to destroy a Dominion shipyard. He dedicated this mission to his late wife, in order to ease her entrance into Sto-Vo-Kor. (DS9: "Shadows and Symbols") Later that year, Worf commanded the Koraga when it was destroyed by the Dominion; his escape pod was rescued by Ezri Dax, with whom Worf was captured by the Breen. After undergoing an interrogation, Worf and Ezri were freed by Legate Damar as part of his resistance to the Dominion. (DS9: "Penumbra", "Strange Bedfellows") Worf protecting the Ba'ku people in 2375.]] Later in 2375, Worf visited the Federation colony on Manzar to establish a new defense perimeter against the Dominion. At this opportunity, however, he visited his old friends on the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E)|USS Enterprise-E]], which was on a diplomatic mission nearby. For a brief period Worf rejoined his old crew to reveal Admiral Dougherty's conspiracy concerning the Ba'ku relocation. (Star Trek: Insurrection) Worf would return to Deep Space Nine, where he became disillusioned with the leadership of Gowron, citing his faulty battle planning and poor strategies at the later stages of the Dominion War. He challenged Gowron to combat and killed him; by right he was acclaimed the new chancellor of the Klingon High Council. However, Worf stepped aside and nominated Martok to the position. After the war, Martok asked that Worf be appointed Federation Ambassador to the Klingon Empire. Thereafter, Worf left Deep Space Nine to take his new post on Qo'noS. (DS9: "Tacking Into the Wind", "What You Leave Behind") .]] Worf rejoined his old crewmates on the USS Enterprise-E on Earth, where he attended William Riker's and Deanna Troi's wedding ceremony. Following the Earth wedding and while en route to a second ceremony on Betazed, the wedding was postponed as the Enterprise-E detected positronic signals from the Kolarin system. Upon discovering that the Soong-type android, B-4, Rear Admiral Janeway of Starfleet Command assigned the Enterprise-E's to Romulus to begin new peace talks with the new Praetor of the Romulan Star Empire, Shinzon. The peace offer turned out to be a trap and in the end Worf, together with Romulans, had to face Shinzon and the Remans. Finally, he admitted that the Romulans fought with honor, possibly getting over his life-long grudge against this species. (Star Trek: Nemesis) Alternate timelines Parrallels After he returns from a Bat'leth tournament on Forcas III, Worf had deeper relationships with Deanna Troi in multiple alternate timelines. In at least two timelines, the two were married and had two children: Shannara Rozhenko and Eric Christopher Rozhenko. In one timeline Worf was promoted to full commander and appointed first officer of the Enterprise-D. Upon reaching the fissure, Worf initiated an inverse warp field, causing dozens of ghost-like Worf’s from other realities to fill the shuttle's interior. In the end, Worf had finally found himself lying down on the floor, his rank and uniform were returned normal. (TNG: "Parallels") All Good Things... In Q's anti-time timeline, Worf and Troi were deeply involved (similar to the other alternate realities), but Troi's subsequent death led to a rift between him and William T. Riker. He was a Klingon High Council member, and became the governor of Klingon colony of H'atoria in 2395. (TNG: All Good Things...) of H'atoria. (2395)]] Chronology * 2340: Born on Qo'noS to Mogh. * 2345: Brother Kurn is born. Moved to Khitomer along his parents while Kurn remains on Qo'nos. * 2346: Raised by the Rozhenkos after the Khitomer Massacre in which his parents are killed. * 2353: Becomes captain of his school soccer team. * 2357: Joined Starfleet Academy. * 2361: Becomes the first Klingon Starfleet officer. * 2364: Served onboard the USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D). * 2365: Involved with K'Ehleyr, a Human-Klingon emissary. * 2366: Met his son, Alexander, for the first time. Killed Duras in claiming revenge on the death of K'Ehleyr. * 2367: Resigned from Starfleet to assist the forces of Gowron against the forces of the Duras family in the Klingon Civil War. * 2369: Instrumental in having a clone of Kahless the Unforgettable installed as the emperor. * 2371: Promoted to Lieutenant Commander. Resigned to the newly commissioned Deep Space 9. * 2373: Linked with Jadzia Dax romantically. Fought against the Borg incursion into Sector 001. * 2375: Commanded the Koraga which is destroyed. Visits the old crewmates onboard the USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E) to reveal Admiral Dougherty's conspiracy concerning the relocation of the Ba'ku. Returns to DS9; slays Gowron in personal combat, left DS9 for his new assignment on Qo'noS. * 2379: Rejoins his old crewmates on the Enterprise-E on Earth. Faces with Shinzon and the Remans along with the Romulans, getting his life-long grudge against them. de:Worf Category:Klingons Category:Starfleet personnel Category:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) personnel Category:Deep Space 9 personnel Category:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E) personnel